1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to barrier type covers useful on human patients for aiding in prevention of the spread of communicable diseases, and is particularly directed toward a method of using a digit (finger or toe) covering barrier and pulse oximeter probe.
2. Brief Description of the Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,992 issued Apr. 15, 1997 to R. B. Guthrie et al describes a sheath/cover made of infectious agent impervious material, and which is flexible and transparent to passage of light from a pulse oximetry sensor. Pulse oximetry sensors are also referred to as pulse oximeter probes, the various structures and operation of which is well known. The Guthrie et al cover is structured for, and always described as, being for location over or surrounding the probe and over part of the probe electrical line. Guthrie et al do not appear to recognize that the odd shape of a pulse oximeter probe with the attached electrical line renders it more difficult and time consuming to apply (and remove) a disease barrier cover over the probe and line, as compared to placing a barrier cover over the relatively straight diameter of a finger (or toe) of the patient as herein described in reference to the present invention. Furthermore, Guthrie et al appear to fail to describe or mention any type of efficient, low cost packaging for their sensor cover. Guthrie et al do however appear to recognize that many if not most pulse oximeter probes currently in use in the U.S. appear to be of the xe2x80x9creuseablexe2x80x9d type which if unprotected when used on a patient should be cleaned prior to use on another patient, such cleaning of reuseable sensors dramatically increasing the cost of use, and thus many are simply used uncleaned between patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,230 issued May 11, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,101 issued May 9, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,717 issued Sep. 26, 1995 all teach what are stated to be pulse oximeter probes sufficiently inexpensive to be disposed of after use on a patient. Such disposable pulse oximeter probes are intended to prevent cross-patient contamination and also to eliminate the costly process of having to clean a reuseable type probe between use on each patient. However, due to the cost of optical light emitters and optical detectors, electrical wires and the other parts associated with such disposable probes, disposal of such sensors (probes) after each use is not likely to be the most economical method of preventing cross-patient contamination which can be devised.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,901 issued Apr. 6, 1948 to C. D. Coxe describes a finger cot or sheath which is flexible, transparent and made of plastics. The Coxe disclosure does not mention utilizing the sheath with a pulse oximeter probe for reducing cross-patient contamination by the probe, nor is there a mentioning of an inexpensive and efficient dispensing packaging for the sheaths.
It is believed that there exists a significant need for a more economical and yet convenient arrangement of preventing cross-patient contamination from the use of reuseable pulse oximeter probes.
The present invention addresses the need for a more economical and yet convenient arrangement of preventing cross-patient contamination from the use of reusable pulse oximeter probes, or similar digit-attachable light emitting/reliant medical probe. The present invention includes a sheath-like cover in the form of an infectious agent barrier structured to be applied to a human finger or toe, i.e., digit, for aiding in prevention of the spread of communicable diseases (infectious agents) from the patient to a reuseable pulse oximeter probe, or from the probe to the patient. The cover is a barrier against infectious agents such as viruses, bacteria, transferable infections or other abnormal body conditions that would impair normal bodily function and which can be spread by contact with another person or object. The invention further includes a dispensing package useful for holding and conveniently dispensing such covers in a clean condition and ready for use.
A main object of the present invention is to decrease the incidence of nosocomial infections in a medical clinic, doctor""s office or in a hospital setting by providing a suitable and disposable digit cover intended for use between a reuseable pulse oximeter probe and a human digit, and serving as an infectious agent barrier between the digit and probe.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a cover in a convenient to use arrangement allowing convenient storage, transportation and access to the covers for providing a low cost of use.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a cover structured to be inexpensively manufactured and sold inexpensively so that the covers can be more economically disposed of after use on a patient compared to being cleaned and reused, and thus are clearly disposable digit covers.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a cover in a package containing a plurality of covers structured for the ready separation of one cover from the others and the ready acquisition of a single cover at a time.
A further object of the invention is to provide the package containing the covers in a structure allowing the convenient transportation and storage thereof in a garment pocket of a health care worker, or the hanging thereof on a hook or clipboard adjacent a patient bed or storage in a drawer so that little time is spent looking for or accessing the covers when needed.
An even further object is to provide the package containing the covers in an inexpensive structure allowing for the package, when empty, to be economically disposed of rather than be refilled with more covers.
An even further object is to provide the package in a structure which aids in maintaining the covers therein suitably clean and mechanically protected against damage.
A still further object is to provide such a combination dispensing package with removable digit covers in a structural arrangement which is sufficiently inexpensive to manufacture and thus to purchase, and sufficiently quick and easy to use (low labor costs associated with use) in a patient care setting, that the use thereof is very much encouraged because of the significant benefits and ease of use.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a combination dispensing package with removable digit covers for use in conjunction with a reuseable pulse oximeter probe so as to greatly reduce the needed frequency of cleanings of the oximeter probes in those medical facilities which are currently concerned about cross-patient contamination from such probes and which are expending time to clean such probes.
These, as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with continued reading and with a review of the included drawings wherein the principles of the invention are described in reference to an exemplary structural embodiment shown in the drawings.